orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrThermomanPreacher/Representing Species
Suggestion: Assess and possibly change how we represent species in the first and foremost image, that of the infobox. Of course, a good deal of species are represented by a single individual so there is not much alternative there, but what I am focusing on here is the "Big Four" (Humans, Moclans, Xelayans, Krill). As it stands now, the Big Four are represented by the following basic images. *Human: A promotional image of Ed Mercer. *Moclan: A promotional image of Bortus. *Xelayan: A promotional image of Alara Kitan. NOTE: Pretty much the same images are used on the respective character pages. As Season 1 promotional images, they could perhaps be replaced with newer images, but that's another matter. *Krill: A trio of soldiers from Episode 1x01: Old Wounds. If I remember correctly, the image is infact the very first glimpse of the Krill seen in the initial trailer. With that in mind, Krill may be in most need of a change, depending on how you look at it. The point I am trying to make is, perhaps it would be more prudent to replace the existing images with more diverse views of the respective species. I would welcome thoughts on this topic as I myself am not sure exactly how to proceed. While I, for one, would like to see more diverse representative images, I do understand that a point could be made to retain the existing images as they appear; especially in the case of Moclan and Xelayan since their images, as with the vast majority of species pages, fulfill a simple purpose in that they feature a single example of the race, clearly displaying their external differences from humans. In any case, I have already prepared several candidates for each. Human team.jpg Humans on bridge.jpg Witnessing Moclus.jpg My ideal image for humans would have all five main characters (Ed, Kelly, Gordon, John and Claire). #A cropped promotional image from Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry, featuring Kelly, Ed, John, and Gordon (excluding Alara). A very good image as all four are in clear view, though Dr. Finn is absent. #A cropped screenshot from Episode 1x01: Old Wounds, featuring Ed, Kelly, Gordon, John, Claire, and Dr. Aronov. Pro: All five characters featured as well as a guest. Con: Uneven focus. #A screenshot from Episode 1x03: About a Girl featuring all five of our humans as well as Alara. Pro: All five main characters clearly shown. Con: With all due respect to Alara, she would not belong in the profile for humans, but her appearance in this image can easily be handwaved in the caption. Moclan fam.jpg Moclans exclaiming Ja'loja.jpg Bortus fam dinner.jpg Moclan Tribunal Jury.png #Celebrating Bortus' birthday. While this would be a "nice" image to use, one must ask if the use of such a "happy families" image would be appropriate/accurate here considering the various in-universe controversies regarding the Moclans and the friction between Bortus and Klyden. #Klyden, Topa, among a crowd of Moclans celebrating Bortus' Ja'loja. Pro: Features Moclans partaking in one of their traditional rituals. Con: No Bortus. #Bortus' family at the dinner table. An alternative, perhaps more "real" look at the family. #The Moclan tribunal. Pro: Reflects the male-dominated Moclus. Con: No Bortus or family. Kitan family.jpg Kitan family photo.jpg #The assembled Kitan family (while held at gunpoint by the Borrins). #Alara's happy family photo. Pro: Depending on how you look at it (in contrast to the Moclan family question above), featuring them here may be more appropriate than the former image, where their distress is visible. Con: Neither main character (Alara or Talla) is visible (at least in their recognizable form). Krill rise.jpg Krill church.jpg Sazeron and Haros.jpg Krill 2.04.jpg Krill-soldier.jpg #Krill at service (including both males and females (including Teleya, the most prolific Krill character), as well as "Chris and Devon"). #Complete Krill audience. Pro: Most diverse (features both genders, both soldiers and religious officials, and notable characters. Con: Perhaps this gathering may be too large. #Promotional image of High Priest Sazeron and Captain Haros. Pro: Features two notable characters with distinct positions. Con: No Teleya. #Krill captain and two soldiers as seen in Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes. Pro: A fine representation of the Krill as "bad guys". Con: No Teleya, and perhaps it would not do The Orville justice to want to present the Krill as simply "baddies". #The Krill soldier in the shuttle from Old Wounds. (Represents a single individual as with the current state of the human, Moclan and Xelayan articles.) In any case, some of these candidate images would fit well on their respective pages should they be deemed unworthy of the infobox. NOTE: Though a major species, Kaylon are as yet only represented by Isaac. However, as we may well be visiting the planet later on in Season 2, we may potentially have a new image for the Kaylon on our hands as well. Category:Blog posts